


Ariel’s 2019 Fics and Drabbles

by ariel2me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, London Spy, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me
Summary: Shameless self-promotion: my fics and drabbles written in 2019.
Kudos: 5





	Ariel’s 2019 Fics and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fics, and for all your comments, kudos, bookmarks and translations, I really appreciate them!
> 
> Happy New Year, and I hope 2020 will be a wonderful year for you <3

**||NON-ASOIAF FICS AND DRABBLES||**

[ **The Details that Define Us (London Spy)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045257)

_“The man I knew was exceptional. The man you knew was not. Unless you’re going to tell me how many sugars he took in his tea, or how he liked to be fucked. Are these the details that define us?” (London Spy, episode 4)_

Danny refused to believe that the one and only detail that should define Alex was his exceptional brilliance, to the exclusion of all others.

[ **Character in Limbo (Original Story)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970083/chapters/41563175)

Samuel, or Samantha? The character in limbo waits for its fate.

**||ASOIAF FICS||**

[ **Sunrise** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994150)

Arianne Martell & Quentyn Martell, happier moments.

[ **A Great Unrest** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879199)

> _His death was a mishap, almost certainly, and it is written that Prince Maekar always bitterly regretted Baelor’s passing and marked its anniversary every year. (The World of Ice and Fire)_

Maekar Targaryen marking the twelfth anniversary of his brother’s death, during the first year of his reign.

[ **The Picture** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715506)

Laena Velaryon, Laenor Velaryon, and a gift for their parents’ tenth wedding anniversary.

[ **Remember Me (Chapter 3)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501775/chapters/48991859)

Mothers, daughters, and the words said and unsaid.

Chapter 3: Mellario of Norvos & Arianne Martell

[ **Loren of the Rock** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408518)

He was Loren the First and then Loren the Last, and in between, he fought the Targaryens and lived to tell the tale, a fate he sometimes considered to be worse than death.

[ **The Son** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276893)

> _And Addam Velaryon, lately Addam of Hull, sought out the Sea Snake after the battle; what they spoke to each other even Mushroom does not say. (Fire & Blood)_

What was said and not said between Addam Velaryon and Corlys Velaryon after the Battle in the Gullet.

[ **Unbetrothed** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197174)

> _Lady Elissa had been twice betrothed, once at twelve and once at sixteen, but she had frightened off both boys, as her own father admitted ruefully._ _(Fire & Blood)_

The two broken betrothals of Lady Elissa. 

Or, how Elissa Farman frightened off her betrothed, not once but twice.

[ **The Knighting** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087836)

> _“Aegon is to return to my castle at Summerhall. There is a place there for you, if you wish. A knight of my household. You’ll swear your sword to me, and Aegon can squire for you.” […] “I will take your son as squire, Your Grace, but not at Summerhall. Not for a year or two.” (The Hedge Knight)_

Duncan the Tall requesting a boon from Maekar Targaryen before swearing his sword as a knight of the prince’s household.

[ **Onion Soup** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878217)

> _[Stannis] sat at the high table as a dish of onion soup cooled before him, hardly tasted, staring at the flame of the nearest candle with those hooded eyes, ignoring the talk around him. (A Dance with Dragons)_

Stannis, Davos and onion soup.

[ **Nameday Wish** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786009)

> _She remembered Ser Willem dimly, a great grey bear of a man, half-blind, roaring and bellowing orders from his sickbed. The servants had lived in terror of him, but he had always been kind to Dany. He called her “Little Princess” and sometimes “My Lady,” and his hands were soft as old leather. (A Game of Thrones)_

Daenerys Targaryen, Willem Darry and a nameday wish. 

[ **Riverlings** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351624)

> _Nonetheless, during all those years of Catelyn’s girlhood, it had been Brynden the Blackfish to whom Lord Hoster’s children had run with their tears and their tales, when Father was too busy and Mother too ill. Catelyn, Lysa, Edmure … and yes, even Petyr Baelish, their father’s ward … he had listened to them all patiently, as he listened now, laughing at their triumphs and sympathizing with their childish misfortunes. (A Game of Thrones)_

The first time Catelyn ran to her uncle with her tears and her tales.

[ **and** **they shall know you by your ghosts** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232683)

> _When Alysanne asked if she would return to Greenstone, Rhaena shook her head. “There’s a ghost there as well. A kinder ghost, but no less sad.” (Fire & Blood)_

It wasn’t so much that love ended. It was more the fact that it remained mired in the past. The ghost of how easy they used to be with another stalked them every step of the way, on this small island Larissa had made her new home.

[ **The Banker** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283445)

> _The Hightowers had not entrusted so much as a groat of their gold to the Lyseni, and thus remained one of the wealthiest houses in all Westeros, second mayhaps only to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, and Lady Sam wished to learn how to put that gold to better use. Thus was born the Bank of Oldtown, which has made House Hightower richer still. (Fire & Blood)_

Samantha Tarly and the founding of the Bank of Oldtown.

[ **The Cold Light of Day** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204884)

> _And yet it was to Archmaester Vaegon that the Old King turned now, summoning his last son to King’s Landing. What passed between them remains a matter of dispute. Some say the king offered Vaegon the throne and was refused. Others assert that he only sought his counsel. (Fire & Blood)_

What transpired between Archmaester Vaegon and Jaehaerys Targaryen.

[ **Clever Wives** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125831)

> _Lord Redwyne was incredulous. “The Tyrells are dolts,” he said. “I am sorry, Your Grace, they are my liege lords, but … the Tyrells are dolts, and Lord Bertrand was a sot as well.” (Fire & Blood)_

The Tyrells were dolts, it was sometimes alleged, but they had a knack for marrying clever wives.

[ **Growing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967338)

> _“Egg wanted me to help him rule, but I knew my place was here. He sent me north aboard the Golden Dragon, and insisted that his friend Ser Duncan see me safe to Eastwatch.” (A Feast for Crows)_

Maester Aemon and Ser Duncan saying goodbye at Eastwatch (and reminiscing about the first time they met).

[ **The Sun and the Moon** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889962)

Baela Targaryen, Rhaena Targaryen, Moondancer, Sundancer and Morning.

[ **The Man Who Was Not There (Chapter 2)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960834/chapters/41759783)

Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and a tense exchange during the wedding of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister.

Chapter 2: Tywin’s POV

[ **Remember Me (Chapter 2)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501775/chapters/40925504)

Mothers, daughters, and the words said and unsaid.

Chapter 2: Ellyn Reyne & Rohanne Tarbeck

**||ASOIAF DRABBLES||**

[ **Daenaera Velaryon/Aegon III Targaryen** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/51562786)

[ **Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/51446110)

[ **Brandon the Burner & Brandon the Shipwright** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/51348568)

[ **Jonquil Darke & Daenerys Targaryen** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/51139357)

[ **Arya Stark, Old Nan & Black Aly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/51021694)

[ **Plumm and Egg** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/50660465)

[ **Rhaelle Targaryen/Ormund Baratheon, white harts and roast stags** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889087/chapters/49715663)

[ **Brandon Stark & Rickard Stark, the boy who hated stories** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/49646378)

[ **Jocelyn Baratheon/Aemon Targaryen** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/49432202)

[ **S** **tannis, Cassana and baby Renly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122058/chapters/49315436)

[ **Cregan Stark/Alysanne Blackwood, beginning** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/49211312)

[ **Quote Swap: Argella Durrandon + She wanted a storm to match her rage.** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/48771482)

[ **Daeron Velaryon/Hazel Harte (the parents of Daenaera Velaryon)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/48537812)

[ **Rhaena Targaryen & Baela Targaryen, dragonriding** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/47340652)

[ **Rhaena Targaryen & tears** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/47079193)

[ **Aegon III Targaryen & Viserys II Targaryen, reunion** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/46572064)

[ **Egg, Daella and Rhae talking about the first Aegon and his sisters** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/46571704)

[ **Rhaena Targaryen/Melony Piper** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/46136362)

[ **Baela Targaryen & Laena Velaryon** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/45934132)

[ **Alyssa Velaryon celebrating the birth of her granddaughter (and great-granddaughter) Rhaenys** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863237/chapters/45633754)

[ **Oscar Tully & Kermit Tully** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/43271453)

[ **Alysanne Blackwood & Benjicot Blackwood** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/42854282)

[ **Jonquil Darke & Alysanne Targaryen** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/42409490)

[ **Anya Weatherwax** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/42009044)

[ **Myrielle Peake** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/41759921)

[ **Aegon III Targaryen & the “secret siege” of Maegor Holdfast ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/41562233)

[ **Cregan Stark/Arra Norrey, beloved companion** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/41316479)

[ **Rhaena Targaryen/Larissa Velaryon, reserved** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/41134013)

[ **Aegon III Targaryen & Viserys II Targaryen, stars** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/40956128)

[ **Baela Targaryen/Alyn Velaryon, marriage proposal** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/40704875)

[ **The Boy Who’d Sooner Have A Clout Than A Wife** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/43066127)

[ **Maekar’s Guilt** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/41562107)

[ **Lyanna Stark & Benjen Stark reenacting the duel between the Scarlet Shadow and the unnamed wildling woman** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/42645329)

[ **Rickard Stark & Ned Stark discussing the Pact of Ice and Fire** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/41079191)

[ **Argilac Durrandon & Argella Durrandon, tell me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/42229490)

[ **Argella’s reaction to Orys resigning his position as Hand of the King** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/41346092)

[ **Doran Martell & Mellario of Norvos, “My mother had sent for him, I learned later.”** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/40739435)


End file.
